


Lab Sex Sort Of Couple

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t thought he and Elizabeth were the lab sex sort of couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Sex Sort Of Couple

He hadn’t thought he and Elizabeth were the lab sex sort of couple. The sort of couple to have sex just anywhere and everywhere, which was a shame because he had a few ideas, but she was in charge of the city, she gave off the impression, to him at least, that she had to behave and remain the dignified leader. Which again, was a shame, because he gave the impression that he’d have sex with her in public. In front of his team, the scientists, the Athosians. However, every time she caught him looking at her the wrong way, or for too long, or at her legs (breasts/backside) or lips, she would chastise him later. And not in the good way.

In the safety and privacy of her quarters or his, she had no such issues. She was more than willing to chastise him in the good way, she had the longest legs of any woman he had been out with and would use them to good effect.

He was looking at those legs now, and he could imagine the look on his own face. Elizabeth called it smug desire. Rodney didn’t care thought, he was the smartest man alive and went to bed with one of the most beautiful women in existence. Though, when he had told her that she hadn’t known whether it was a compliment or not.

‘Possibly a compliment to you,’ she had said, and Rodney wasn’t entirely sure what he had said wrong but she didn’t seem angry. Long legs and infinite understanding of him. Exactly what he needed.

“Dr. McKay.”

His head snapped up at her tone of voice and he smiled at the annoyed look on her face. He hadn’t been listening to a word she had been saying, his mind had been wrapped around quantum mechanics and her legs.

Or, at least in his mind, her legs had been wrapped around him.

She was cute when she was annoyed, he decided, and took the risk to step into her personal space and kiss her. His lips connected to her for a brief moment before she pushed him away.

“Rodney! Not here.” She hissed.

“Everyone’s at lunch, “ he grinned, putting his hands on her hips, “the door is locked.”

“It is?” He didn’t answer, he didn’t like it when people didn’t believe him, even about the small and simple things. He kissed her again and she tried to pull away but she had a hard time resisting at times. Like now, when his hands were already under her red top and caressing her sides and his argument was weak sound.

“I’m not sure about this Rodney.” She said, when his lips left hers to kiss her neck.

“We don’t have to.” He ran a hand up under her top, then ran a finger firmly down her spine, she shivered, swallowing hard, but took a step to the side.

“We really shouldn’t.” She said. He took a step back himself, pulling at his clothes to loosen them a little. He was hurt, that smug desire had been washed away, but then he took a deep breath and he was grinning again. Hiding again. Elizabeth could tell the difference.

“It’s not that I don‘t want to.” She said, quietly, “I just shouldn’t.”

“I understand.” She took a step towards him but he stepped away. She sighed, he hid himself so well but Elizabeth knew what he was thinking.

He was hurt and aroused.

“I better go.” She kissed him on the cheek and left him lab.

Guess we aren’t the lab sex sort of couple after all, he thought.

*****

She couldn’t sit still.

She had tried writing reports, and when she knew what to write, her fingers flew over the keys without a pause. When she came to a break in her thoughts, her hands looked for something to do, something to occupy them. She fiddled with her pens, moved things around on her desk.

She walked to and from her office, to check everything was okay in the city, without actually asking anything. Just looking over shoulders. After the sixth or seventh time she noticed the looks she was getting from her staff out there, so she holed herself up in the office again, snapping at anyone that would dare disturb her while she was trying to work.

She hadn’t written very much at all when Sheppard came in, smiling at her.

“Busy?”

“Yes, actually.” She snapped.

“Whoa, sorry, I was only asking.” She took a deep breath.

“Sorry, John.”

“First Rodney, now you, what the hell is wrong with everybody?!”

“Everybody?” She couldn’t help the jab but managed not to snap again.

“Well, what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“I’m fine John.”

“You know, I didn’t believe McKay when he said that either.”

“I’m just busy.”

“So is he. Which is strange considering how quiet it is.”

“Just because there’s no work for you to do, doesn’t mean it’s the same for the rest of us.” She snapped and Sheppard held up his hands.

“I’ll leave you to it. Maybe you and McKay should get together, take your bad moods out on each other instead of me.” She didn’t reply and he didn’t really give her much of a chance, leaving her office shaking his head, bewildered.

*****

He was alone in his lab, having thrown out, or scared away, everyone else. When she walked in he was pacing up and down, glancing at his lap top occasionally.

He’d done about as much work as she had by the looks of it and she locked the door and marched over to him. He looked up when he saw her and smiled at her. He wasn’t going to admit to her that he felt bad. Hurt, dejected and rejected. He didn’t have to say it though, Elizabeth knew she would’ve felt the same.

She walked around his lab bench and stepped into his personal space. She kissed him hard, pressing her body up against his. He’d gotten her too worked up to concentrate on anything. The smug grin and delight in his eyes, told her that he knew exactly what he had done.

“I hate leaving things unfinished.” She told him.

“No stopping now then.” He grabbed her hips and whirled her around.

“I know.”

She like this side of McKay, though he was just as frustrating. He kept it hidden, deep beneath numbers and formulae but sometimes he surprised her, he was different. Infuriatingly passionate, but different.

However they’d been sleeping together (she daren’t think about how she really felt) for six months and he still shook a little, still stammered and stumbled on occasion, and she knew it wasn’t confidence he lacked. He truly believed he was brilliant at everything. She wished she knew why he was still a little nervous but she didn’t want to break the kiss to ask.

Maybe later.

Right now he had her pushed back against the lab bench, his stool kicked aside, and slightly shaky hands were caressing her sides. He pulled back from her a little, breaking the kiss but keeping his hips in contact with hers. He grinned and pulled her red top roughly over her head, he threw it to the side dramatically and she rolled her eyes. He did the same with her bra moments later but she moaned this time when he immediately swiped a tongue over her right nipple.

She leant back against the bench, and while he nipped at her breasts, he unzipped her trousers and yanked them down her long legs. This really wasn’t the time for tenderness. It was too public and they were both too worked up, Rodney was slowly rotating his hips against hers, his erection rubbing against her centre. And she was letting him do all the work for the moment, this was his lab and he’d gotten them both worked up, so he should at least make it up to her. That was her rationale at least, for being unable to move now she was finally getting some relief.

He kissed her again, a hand slipping into her underwear and through the wetness there. She moaned, the sound filling the empty lab and he rubbed her clit roughly before pulling his hand out again and stripping quickly, dropping his t-shirt and trousers to the floor with less flair than he had shown with Elizabeth’s clothes. He had stripped off his boxers too, but didn’t bother with her underwear.

He kissed her quickly, then encouraged her to wrap her legs around him and he lifted her off the floor, stumbling a little, his erection pushing against cotton. Grumbling he pulled her underwear aside and thrust into her and finally regained his balance, with Elizabeth’s long legs wrapped around him and her back pressed against the edge of the lab bench.

She leant back again, arching towards him, into him, at the same time, and he began to move, frantic, forceful thrusts, there had been little foreplay and now there was no build-up.

“Harder, Rodney,” her voice was a harsh whisper in his ear, and he complied, forcing her harder back against the bench, a voice in the back of his head wondering if it hurt and hoping it did.

She should never have turned him down the first time and he wondered when he had become so evil. Or mean.

He was grunting out of time with his thrusts, like his brain was slow to catch up with the pleasure he felt. She was silent as usual, holding back a little as she tried to remain the dignified doctor even though he was fucking her.

And it was fucking, which surprised him, he didn’t think they were the fucking sort of couple either. He didn’t think he was the sort of guy to fuck. Then he stopped thinking because he could feel Elizabeth shaking against him. She was close, little ‘ohs’ came out on every breath she expelled and he put his head on her shoulder and tried to thrust harder, put every inch of himself into this act.

He’d lost more weight in the last six months than he had in the eighteen months previously on Atlantis.

“Rodney.” She spoke his name like she was in pain but he knew better and her eyes popped open, wide and terrified for a moment and he was coming himself, grunting as he thrust sporadically into her body a last few times.

“GodIloveyou.” He breathed out the words, collapsing against her, and her legs fell from around his waist and to the floor.

They both still had their shoes and socks on but neither commented on it.

“You love me?” She was breathless.

“Yes.” Why did she insist on asking him things twice, he wondered, but the look on her face told him she wanted more information.

Possibly a report.

His hands were back on her hips again and he laughed, in fear, vulnerable Elizabeth scared him a little.

“Why do you think I stumble and stutter sometimes?”

“I wanted to ask actually.”

“I know what I’m doing in bed.” He wasn’t boasting, he was just right and knew it, “I just love you. I’ll admit it’s a little…hard to deal with.”

“That must’ve hurt to say.” She said, smiling.

“In any other situation I can forget that I love you and just work with you, or play chess, or eat lunch.” He stepped away from her, unable to speak about this while their sweaty bodies were still pressed up against each other. He looked away, unable to make eye contact too, looking around for his clothes.

“Rodney?”

“When we have sex, I can’t forget that I love you, because I don’t do this with anyone else, I don’t love anyone else.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” He didn’t look at her, and bent down to grab his boxers from the floor. He pulled them up and Elizabeth yanked at his arm, pulling him towards her. She put her hands on either side of his head and forced him to look at her.

“I love you.”

“I know.” He kissed her quickly on the lips and the moved away to dress again. “And I knew we were the lab sex sort of couple.”

She put her hands on her hips, an intimidating look even when nude but decided not to pursue it and dressed instead. Regardless of love and lab sex she still didn’t want to get caught.


End file.
